Halloween 2017 Update
The '''Halloween 2017 update '''was released on the 26th of October 2017 (England And Forward) Or 25th October 2017 (America and Backward.) General Patches * Controls feel a little more stable on PlayStation 4 and Xbox One. ** Capped FPS at 30 re-enabled on PlayStation 4 and PlayStation 4 Pro. * Added an option to enable targeting. Battle Royale Patch Notes * Slurp Juice added as a new consumable. Slurp Juice adds 1 health and 1 shield every second for 25 seconds. * Characters are now customizable, as well as gliders and other cosmetics. ** Default characters now sport the same green shirt and camouflage pants. * Voice Chat implemented for consoles. * Players automatically pick up ammunition, traps, and building materials. * Newly implemented store with Halloween skins, available until November 4th. ** V-bucks now able to be purchased and used in the store. ** Character Skins *** Skull Trooper *** Ghoul Trooper ** Weapons Skins *** Reaper Skin - Pickaxe. * The new “Combat Pro” controller config is aimed at keeping the user's thumbs on the sticks as much as possible so they can make fast weapon swaps and build quickly. * Item Shop ** Offers rotate on a weekly/daily basis. ** All items are cosmetic only, therefore they do NOT grant any competitive advantages. ** Items can be equipped in the locker tab, which is brand new. *** Players can change their banner, glider, character, or pickaxe in the locker. * Leaderboards are now added, and can be divided between Division Leaderboard or Friends Leaderboard. They are classified in the following ways: ** Total Wins ** Solo *** Top 10 *** Top 25 ** Duo *** Top 5 *** Top 12 ** Squad *** Top 3 *** Top 6 * Division Leaderboard ** A division is a group of 50 active players competing against each other to see who will take top the spot. ** You are assigned to a new division each week. ** Each match type gets it's own division. * Friends Leaderboard ** Compare yourselves to your friends by turning on "Friends Only" in the Leaderboard screen. * Leaderboards reset every Wednesday. * Seasons will give the player a chance to level-up their character and earn unique seasonal rewards and banner flair. ** The first season will give players a chance to level up to 100, with player level displayed on their banner. ** Banner flair is awarded in levels 2-49, giving players an additional way to show off their mastery. ** There are 2 unique rewards that will be provided in the first season. These will only be earned by seasonal progress and cannot be obtained by other methods at this time: *** Level 10 – Unique seasonal banner *** Level 25 – Unique seasonal glider * Players can boost their seasonal levels by participating in Daily Challenges. ** A new challenge will be provided each day with the ability to have up to 3 active challenges in total ** Completing Daily Challenges will provide the player with seasonal level XP * PC players have push to talk enabled by default. Bound to the Y key. * PlayStation 4 and Xbox One player’s mics are voice activated by default. * Voice chat is enabled by default, but you can turn it off in the Audio Options menu. * Note that PC players also have the ability to team voice chat, which we added in the previous update. Save The World Patches Fortnitemares - Vlad Moon Rising! * Gothic castles, grim mansions, creepy catacombs, and more await you in the mists of Hexsylvania. ** Trap The Storm - New mission focusing on reinforcing and defending existing buildings. Fortify and get ready to fight. ** 36 new quests are added! * Halloween creatures. ** Pumpkin Head Husk added to the game. ** The Vampire Taker added to the game. * Treat Yourself ** Spend earned candy by completing quests. * Lobby of DOOM * Eight heroes dressed up in the holiday spirit. Happy Halloween! * Show the hordes of husks they have something to be afraid of this Halloween with the Jack-O-Launcher, the new pumpkin slinging Husk slayer. Only available for a limited time. * The Grave Digger is a new assault rifle included in the Fortnitemares update. Packing a serious punch and sporting an extended clip, this weapon is perfect for laying hordes of Hexsylvanian Husks to rest. * Category:Updates